The Story of Elizabeth Warren
by ilovemacchalatte
Summary: He was everything a girl would dream of. He was really the full package, but weirdly he never dated. Till he saw this one girl who caught his eye. Elizabeth Warren.


08/18/2012

Chapter 1:  
It was my families first public outing since our company closed down and we became "normal".

Christian Spiegelman had invited us to a charity gala. He was one of the richest men in the world-and the richest in Toronto.

My parents were so excited, but the most excited person was my big sister Morgan.

"Oh! Maybe he'll fall in love with me3" she said as she walked into my room.  
"Yeah haha...he's 28. Your 28 maybe you guys will end up together!" I said as I forced a smile. I really wasn't that happy about going to this event. But ever since the company collapsed I would do anything to make my parents happy.  
"I know right Lizzy!" she squealed as she jumped on my bed. I really thought that sometimes she acted so immature. She was almost 30 for goodness sake.

"Oh and maybe you'll meet a cute guy there too! Who will sweep you off your feet!" she smiled.

"Morgan-I'm only 21 I'm still in university so I really can't have any distractions!" I said as I blushed a little.

"Elizabeth Warren! I know you really want to become a doctor and you studied really hard to go to the University of Toronto. But still you must get out more!" she said in her most formal voice. I giggled a little, she sounded so funny when she used that voice.

"Elizabeth! Morgan! We should go now!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I quickly ran over to the mirror to inspect myself. I had worn my purple gown with some black shoes- you couldn't see them though. I smoothed out a wrinkle and then ran down the stairs.

"Honey! Oh you look so beautiful! I haven't seen you in a gown for ages!" my mom gushed. Then she opened the door and stepped out. I followed behind her and so did my sister and dad.

-45 minutes later-  
We had finally gotten there. I got out of the car and then smoothed my dress out. Then I went first to go "check in".

"Name please?" asked the lady.  
"Elizabeth Warren" I smiled.  
"Oh! Your right here! Go right in!" she said.

That was when I saw a group of my friends from boarding school. "OMG ELIZAA!" squealed my then best friend Brianna.  
"Bri!" I said as I tried to sound as enthusiastic as I could.  
"Did you see the beyond gorgeous Christian yet?" she gushed. "Uhm...no. I should though- he did invite my family" I said.

"Oh well he's right over there STARING at you! Go say hi! We HAVE to catch up later!" she said as she turned back to the group.

I walked over to this apparently gorgeous "Christian".  
"Hi. I'm Christian nice to meet you. You must be Elizabeth Warren" he said politely as I was about to say hi.  
I flushed a little and then said "Nice to meet you too. You must be Christian Spiegelman" "Yes I am. Would you care for a drink?" he asked.  
"I would love one!" I smiled.  
He called over one of the servers and then asked for a glass of red wine.  
"So...hows your family doing?" he asked.  
"Wonderful actually. Thank you so much for inviting us to you gala." I said.  
"Of course anytime," he said. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I was startled by his question. "Uhm..currently no..." I said.  
"Well then Ms. Warren would you care to go on a little walk with me around the yard?" he asked.

Well this was sudden. I barely knew this man and he was asking me on a partial "date"? "Uhmm yeah sure." I said surprised.

Then our wine arrived and he took both glasses and then gave me one and then he took my hand as he took me to the gazebo.

"You must be weirded out;)" he said as he winked. "Yeah I am" I said.  
"Wow...straight forward lady you are :D" he laughed. I flushed and then he said.

"When I saw you coming through my doors...I knew there was something between us...please...go on a formal date with me next time?" he asked.

He was a psycho. I had only known him for half an hour and he was already asking me on a date!

"Well...uhm I'd have to think about it" I said as casually as I could.

"Ofcourse. Well please respond ASAP." he winked. Then he said "I have to go attend my other guests now. Shall we go back?" he asked.

"yes" I said rather desperately. Then he took my hand and walked me back.

-end of chapter 1-


End file.
